Of Good and Of Evil: If My Heart was a House
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Second one-shot to The Final Stand. This is for all you Simonette fans out there! R&R! :


_Hey guys! I'm sorry for not being able to update any of my stories. My computer's been reformatted so I have to start everything from scratch._

_This is an S/J one-shot for all you Simonette fans out there!_

_This is merely part of my stories for TFS._

_Dedicated to the one person that truly inspired me to live on..._

_I love you Wendy! :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**Of Good and Of Evil: If My Heart Was a House**

_*Simon POV*_

For the past three months we've stayed here on planet Antimony, we've learned everything Max and the tutors could have taught us. Despite the huge shortcuts and risks we had to make to speed up the process, I for one personally feel... 'Incomplete' as a soldier. Sure, my power over water is unique among the other eleven, but so is Felicia's light and Brandon's Darkness. Overall, the twelve new warriors are just equal in both power and uniqueness. But for some strange reason, there was always something lacking inside me. It wasn't something that I couldn't explain. My mind was well-broadened on Earth, and it was enhanced even more when I scanned the entire Antimony Library and Archives. But still, it feels as if my heart feels only "half-full". My dreams always lead me to that very same tree by the lake, where there was a chipette waiting for me. Her chocolate brown fur and bright lavender suit shimmering in the lake's reflection as her violet glasses reflected her shyness and intellect. She kept my heart beating violently like a war drum; everything about her is just about perfect. And just before our lips met, I keep muttering her name.

"Jeanette… Jeanette… Jeanette!"

I gasped as I sat up from my bed. I quickly scanned my quarters as I clutched my chest, trying to keep my breathing steady. I quickly reached for my glasses on my night table and I noticed that my clothes as well as the bed sheets were soaked in my sweat. In embarrassment, I motioned my arms in circular pattern and gathered the liquid from my drenched clothing and bed sheets and tossed the water down the sink drain. I sighed in defeat as I twirled my arms again, this time collecting warm water from the shower in the bathroom. I wasn't in the mood for a bath, so I quickly dunked my entire body into the sphere of water that hung above me and washed off. Satisfied, I removed my wet clothes and the water that was still attached to my fur as my walked lightly to the cabinet and grabbed my cerulean blue suit.

I quickly got changed and walked out of my room once I looked presentable. I noticed a note stuck on the door and casually removed it and scanned it.

It read:

* * *

_Alvin and the others busy, sent them on missions with other tutors. Today is your day off. Max, Christie and Jeanette are also on standby till further notice. We'll be back in three days._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Wendy._

_

* * *

_

I lightly smiled as I read the note a second time. A whole day with Jeanette! Now's my chance to confess how I feel for her. This is the most perfect opportunity for me; I may never get a chance like this EVER!

But as I briskly walked through the hallway, I came to realize: How can I admit myself to her? Every time I go near her I act all nerdy and friendly toward her. How can I tell her?

Damn it, maybe I shouldn't have thought of these questions. Now I'm too worried that I might blow it. Dang, I can't seem to think straight. I was going to crawl back to my room in defeat when I suddenly remembered something from the note.

'Max! I'm saved!' I screamed in my head. I knew just how effective his advice was to Alvin. Now he and Brittany are together! Maybe he can do the same for me!

I quickly dashed through the corridors until I found the hunter's hall. As if a genie had granted my wish, I found Max sitting in front of me. His signature silver trench coat suit made him shimmer with the morning sun's light as he inhaled the brisk morning air. His hazel brown eyes met my bluish-gray ones as we exchanged smiles.

"Good Morning Si…" he greeted with a gleeful face, "what brings you out here this late in the morning? I know you're on leave. Does that mean you have worked out plans for today?"

"U-uh *cough* Good Morning Max…" I replied, avoiding eye-contact with him. "I-I j-j-just need to a-ask you something…"

"Go ahead, what is it that you want to know?" he asked, still keeping his warm smile.

"I-it's about… J-J…Jean…" I mumbled, trying to keep my words solid.

"You mean Jeanette?" he finished, breaking my nerve as I sighed in defeat.

"Yes, its Jeanette…" I sighed, hanging my head.

"What about her?"

"I-I was wondering…" I scratched the back of my head bashfully. "Can you do that same thing you did to Alvin that won him Brittany?"

Max still maintained his smile as she gently shook his head.

"Simon Matthew Seville…" he scolded, his voice deep and serious, "winning' a girl's heart is not a proper perspective for a guy. It's all about the love and compassion you give, and the love and compassion they return to you… if it _is _Jeanette, what can I do to help?"

"I was wondering if you could whisper those foreign words into my head. You know, getting the same feelings Alvin had for Brittany, and him ending up confessing to her. Please Max," I then kneeled on both knees as and grabbed his leg in desperation. "I want to tell her so badly; I just can't express myself toward her! I feel so scared that I might blow it! I might even-" but my sentence was cut short when Max wrapped his arms around me. He leaned his lips to my ears as he whispered something to me.

"_Você não precisa buscar essa força, irmão.__Você simplesmente precisa mostrar a verdade que dentro do seu coração, e diga-o de violeta como você se sente por ela.__Tudo vai dar certo, eu prometo.__"_

When the words reached my ears, they acted just as Alvin had explained it to me. Every word that Max mumbled never left my mind. They kept on ringing through my ears, constantly talking to me in an alien language. As the day grew, so did my urges to spill my true feelings for her. Alvin was right all along; Max's haunting words will never leave you until you express your feelings to the one your heart sets its eyes on.

When evening came, Christie was just about to leave the hunter's hall for her evening rounds around the area. She kissed Max passionately on the lips before they parted, tears present in their eyes.

"Take care of yourself; I'll take your place in three hours. Okay?" He pouted, choking back sobs.

"I'll be waiting then." Christie smiled as she gave Max one last passionate kiss before she took off into the night.

As I watched the couple, a strange revelation came into my head.

Where the heck was Jeanette?

Throughout the day, I haven't seen Jeanette at all. Ever since the words entered my mind, I've seemed to have gone blind to her. I couldn't find her anywhere, much more hear her enchanting voice. Nothing. When I began panicking, I could've sworn I heard Max snicker behind me. His soft chuckles like the silent beat of the twigs that hit the ground when they fall. I turned around to face him, my knuckles tightening their grip as I stared deeply into his hazel brown eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked coldly, "what did you do to me?"

"I did as you asked me to do, Si…" he replied, "When I spoke those kinds of words to Alvin, he too had become blind to his lover. For an entire month he could not see nor hear Brittany until the night of the full moon rises. You failed to realize this kind of pain because Alvin could not explain those feelings himself. I have also gone through that stage, but it was I who implemented the spell on me, making me blind and deaf to my beloved Christie. It was only after three months of figuring out the side-effects of those words that I came to realize just how dangerous a test it becomes once the words begin ringing in your ears.

"You're very fortunate, Si. Tonight is the full moon. You'll get your chance with Jeanette soon. Just remember, if you fail, you'll never be able to see or hear her _ever_ again. That much I can say."

My heart sank like the titanic as Max's last statement touched my ears. To never be able to see or hear Jeanette ever again? I suddenly began to regret doing this. I dropped to the floor in desperation, choking back tears that were attempting to flow from my eyes. I wiped the tears with the sleeve of my suit and readjusted my glasses before looking back up at Max, who suddenly vanished from sight. I didn't even hear him leave. All that stood in his place was a note and two candles.

The note read:

* * *

_I've set Jeanette to meet up with you by the Andres Lake tonight in exactly two hours, just as the full moon ascends to the sky._

_PS: I've prepared a candlelit picnic for the two of you. If you're looking for roses, don't bother. As you leave the room, you'll find yourself prepared to tell her._

_Good luck!_

_Love,_

_Max._

_

* * *

_

I gulped in absolute nervousness as I picked up the candles and walked hesitantly out of the hallway. When I took one step out of the hall, my suit suddenly transformed into a bright bluish-gray tuxedo, with matching slacks and black leather shoes. On my left paw were the candles, and on my right a large bouquet of the most precious lilies ever found on Antimony. They were called 'Destiny Lilies', due to their rarity. They only bloom and multiply when an important event is about to occur, and when it does bloom, it signifies good luck and fortune upon the celebrators of the event.

"Okay guys," I talked to the plants, "wish me luck."

As I walked down the stone path leading to Andres Lake, I could've sworn I heard voices emanating from the trees. I could hear them whisper 'good luck' in the wind. Looks like I owe Max an apology from speaking to him so coldly. This could be my best night yet!

I looked around the lake and noticed a figure in the shadows. Sure enough it was Jeanette, sitting underneath the tall oak tree that Max showed us. It was the only plant in Antimony that came from a different planet.

I steeled my nerves in a single breath as I slowly made my way to her beautiful silhouette. Her ears perked up when she heard my footsteps, and turned around, making our faces meet. The bright full moon reflected within both her violet rimmed glasses as it shone into her lavender eyes, giving them a gentle and serene hue. I blushed in awe as I admired at her beauty. She let off a shy smile as she turned her eyes away from me, her cheeks glowing bright pink through her chocolate brown fur.

'_Thank God,' _I thought_, 'I can still see her. That means those words didn't take effect yet… I just hope I don't screw this up…'_

"Hey there…" Jeanette shyly greeted, bringing me back to reality with her voice. It was like music to my ears as I looked at her lovingly.

"H-hey…" I replied, trying to keep myself steady. "B-beautiful evening, right?"

Blushing lightly, Jeanette nodded her head as the moon continued ascending to the star-lit sky. The eerie light revealed Jeanette's gorgeous royal purple silk dress and her sexy body. I swear I could feel my mouth drool as I gazed at her figure. She flicked her paw and a vibrant flow of violet wind encircled us. I felt a bit envious at just how much she managed to master her powers. Both hers and Brittany's power over wind, like the rest of us, rely on our emotions. If Brittany's winds resembled hurricanes and tornadoes when we first practiced our powers, Jeanette's were even weaker than a breeze; and that she'd usually be the one in trouble.

Fortunately, she either had her tutor, Jared, or Max as her back-up. Unlike Brittany, who was forced to have two tutors, Luna Thompson and her eldest sister Christie, to keep her in check, Jared proved to be quite the powerful munk. In fact, he's just about able to fight Max toe-to-toe, if Max never learned how to turn invisible.

The winds brought me back to my original purpose as they brought the scent of lavenders into my nostrils, reminding of whom my heart yearns for.

"Jeanette…" I mumble, enjoying the smell.

"Simon?" she inquired shyly, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking at her with a worried look on my face.

She pouted and pursed her lips, quivering out her words.

"D-do y-y-you like m-me?"

"What?" I gasped, totally caught off guard. I never expected Jeanette to ask a question like this.

"I-I said do you l-like me?" she asked, her eyes looking like their holding back tears.

"Of course I like you, Jeanette!" I smiled at her, "and you know that everyone here does too!"

"No…" she mumbled, keeping her composure as solid as she could.

"I-I meant if you _'like me'_ like me…"

"Oh…" I blushed, looking away from her. I was totally speechless. I swear I could hear my heart cry out

'_Say YES, you twit! Can't you see she's waiting for your answer?'_

My mouth couldn't form words properly as I looked deeply into her lavender eyes.

"I-uh-I…" was all I could mumble. Suddenly, I heard soft, sad sobs coming from the bespectacled chipette in front of me. Jeanette covered her face with her paws as she finally let her tears loose.

"I knew it…" she cried, "You _don't _like me…" she then looked at me with grief and hurt.

"I mean, what's there to like, right?" she spat coldly at herself, "I'm a nerd. A loser, both back on Earth and here! I'm not as pretty as Brittany, and I lost to Kayla more than once during our training contests! Let's face it, I'm a-" but she stopped when I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss, silencing her.

Immediately, Jeanette melted into my arms as we deepened our kiss, our tongues meeting and swirling around the other in perfect sync. When the need for air separated us, Jeanette looked at me teary-eyed.

"D-does this mean you like me?" she asked, tears brimming.

I simply nodded in response, and held her paw tightly with my own.

"Jeanette…" I said, a new confidence filling my heart. "It's more than just liking you… in fact I- "

* * *

Before I continued, a hymn of a keyboard filled the air. It sounded as if it was from a familiar song. Smiling, I cupped her face with my free paw as I sang the lyrics.

_You're the sky that I fell through__  
__And I remember the view__  
__Whenever I'm holding you__  
__The sun hung from a string__  
__Looking down on the world as it warms over everything_

Max's voice then echoed in back-up as we entered the next verse:

_**Chills run down my spine**_

_As our fingers entwine__  
__And your sighs harmonize with mine_

_**Unmistakably**_

_I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me_

_We got older and I should've known_ **(Do you feel alive?)**

_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone_ **(Oh, but you'll survive)**

_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

_**Bombs away, bombs away**_

I then placed my paw on her waist as we began dancing to the chorus.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully__  
__Back and forth__  
__If my heart was a compass you'd be north__  
__Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall__  
__Wherever you go__  
__If my heart was a house you'd be home_

We then sat down by the shore of the lake, sitting next to each other, staring deeply at the other.

I cupped her tear-struck cheek in my paw as I sang.

_It makes me smile because you said it best__  
__I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west__  
__Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you__  
__Cause your favorite shade is navy blue__  
__  
_Max's then joined again in background.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own_ _**(Do you feel alive?)**_

_Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone_ _**(Oh, but you'll survive)**_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

_**Bombs away, bombs away**_

The music then died momentarily, as I sang the first bit of the chorus

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully__  
__Back and forth__  
__If my heart was a compass you'd be north_

The music then came back to full blast as Jeanette and I danced into the night.

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall__  
__Wherever you go__  
__If my heart was a house you'd be home_

We then stopped dancing, looking lovingly at each other as I sang the last line

_If my heart was a house you'd be home_

_

* * *

_

We kissed, leaving the music to die on its own. Tears were stinging both our eyes, our glasses beginning to fog from our sobs. We maintained holding each other when the destiny lilies that I dropped when I saw her began to glow.

A great light flashed and blinded us for a while, forcing us to cover our eyes and grip each other with a tight embrace.

Once the light died, we were shocked when we looked at the flowers.

They were glowing vibrant colors of blue and violet! There were even markings of "Jeanette x Simon" on the stems. We both blushed furiously as we took an even amount of the flowers in our paws. We took one last kiss before entering the hunter's hall.

"Thank you Simon…" she blushed, "for this wonderful evening.

"You're welcome…" I replied, holding her paw as we walked through the stone path back.

Max's voice entered my head with a distinct chuckle.

"Congrats bro, I knew you could do it…" even though I couldn't see him, I felt him smile.

"Thanks, Max…" I replied as Jeanette leaned her head on my shoulder." Thanks for the song, for the flowers, for everything."

"No problem. Now, you'd better hurry back before my shift starts, okay?" he barked playfully.

"Alright" I laughed in my head.

Tonight was surely the greatest night in my entire life. As we walked back to the hall, I knew I had the girl of my dreams with me. And my life couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

_Cut! That's a wrap! What'd y'all think?_

_Please R&R! Your reviews are like the food I eat and the water I drink. I'd be dead without them!_

_"Living it my way..."_

_~Periosha_


End file.
